


Sexting

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Now there's a plot, Nude Photos, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, one shot turned multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Keith receives some unusual texts from his old friend Shiro that turn naughty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third Sheith smut fic. I hope you enjoy! I'm having a blast writing these.
> 
> Not beta'd. I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Follow or bother me on Tumblr and Twitter @chibichocopaws
> 
> Kudos & Comments are my quintessence!

Keith’s phone chirped just as he had flopped himself into bed, yawning loudly in the empty room.

T.S. >What are you wearing?<

The text read and Keith took a moment to compose himself. The text was from Shiro. It wasn't uncommon for them to text each other throughout the day, but simply as friends. This text was a first from Shiro, but definitely not one he'd never gotten before from sexually interested parties only. He frowned, letting his gaze travel to the top corner of his phone. The time read 11:23 PM. It was later than normal for Shiro to still be awake, the older man having always gone to bed early and woke up early. Normally at an hour Keith would consider ungodly. 

He looked down at his unkempt body, pursing his lips as he texted back.

K.K. >An overly large t-shirt. Boxers. Socks. Why? <

Almost instantly he received a text back, this confusing him further, as if Shiro had been staring at his phone in waiting. Something he rarely did. Their texts normally taking hours for replies of even greetings.

T.S. >Colors?<

Keith typed his response, holding his phone above his head laying on his pillow.

K.K. >Red shirt. Blue boxers. Gray socks.<  
K.K. >Why?<

T.S. >You match so well.<

Came the quick response, and Keith rolled his eyes. A few moments passed in silence, before curiosity got the best of him.

K.K. >WHYYYYYY????<

T.S. >What are you doing right now?<

Keith frowned at the words, becoming frustrated with Shiro’s blatant disregard of his question.

K.K >Still waiting for you to respond to my question………. <

T.S. >Are you home?<

Keith lowered his phone slightly, staring at the white ceiling in front of him, begging to be granted patience.

K.K. >No.<  
K.K. >I'm still at work.<  
K.K. >Chilling on a machine in my boxers.<  
K.K. >Because safety standards are for wimps.<

T.S. >Keith.<

There was a long pause, and Keith wondered if the other man had fallen asleep after a solid 15 minutes of silence. As soon as he put his phone on the charging dock by his bed, it chirped again, and Keith sighed with exasperation, grabbing it to read the message.

T.S. >You should always take safety standards seriously. They are put into place for a reason. Shoes should always be mandated at the factory. You could easily drop something on your foot, or worse, get it caught in a machine and lose it entirely. Are you at least wearing your gloves and hard hat? Maybe some goggles?<

K.K. >Wow….<  
K.K. >Thanks for the lesson in safety.<  
K.K. >Maybe you should be our OSHA instructor…....<

T.S. >Keith.<

Keith sighed, rolling his eyes, expecting another long delay with another long drawn out explanation. Could Shiro really be this dense?

T.S. >I'm being serious. Put your work boots on at least.<

Yes. Yes Shiro could be this dense. Keith let another sigh escape his lips, a pressure starting at his temples from frustration.

K.K. >Shiro….. <

T.S. >Yes?<

Keith frowned as the message appeared while he was still typing the remainder of his response. As if Shiro hadn't spent more than ten minutes responding earlier, and here Keith had only taken a few seconds.

K.K. >You know I'm not at work right?<

T.S. >Don't text and drive!<

Keith squeezed his phone tightly, mentally battling himself from throwing it across the room.

K.K. >Shiro I'm home.<

T.S. >Keith. You shouldn't drive so fast next time. It should take you far more time to arrive home than the speed limit would allow.<

K.K. >WTF!?<  
K.K. >Shiro. You can't really be serious right now….<  
K.K. >Please! Please tell me you're just fucking with me.<

Keith stared at his phone incredulously. His eyes squinted in a deep glare as he waited over five minutes for a response.

T.S. >?<

He rolled his eyes and huffed, his breath pushing his bangs from his forehead. This wasn't real. He had to be dreaming. Or something was seriously wrong with Shiro.

T.S. >Send me a pic!<

K.K. >Of what?<

T.S. >Your clothes.<

Keith could only blink at the phone several times, his frown only deepening.

K.K. >Shiro. I'm in a fucking t-shirt and boxers. Why do you want me to take a picture of that?<

T.S. >So you took your socks off?<

Keith looked down to his feet, socks still wrapped around them, one stretched to his calf and the other pooling at his ankles.

K.K. >No.<

T.S. >Pic???<

Keith frowned, pressing his camera button and then switching it to forward camera mode. He nodded with satisfaction as his disgruntled face was easily recognizable on the screen before him. He easily flipped the camera the bird, clicking the picture and sending it to Shiro.

T.S. >Cute.<

Keith’s jaw fell before he reprimanded himself for misinterpreting. Shiro had surely meant it sarcastically. He had to have.

He was surprised when he got a picture in return. The picture was from farther away than Keith had taken his own, showing off a small portion of Shiro’s bare chest. His hair splayed against his forehead, his pillow visible next to his head. There was a slight pink tint to his cheeks, and he was smiling brightly, eyes closed.

“Oh.” He said, surprised with how attractive he was finding his friend. Sure, Keith had known how hot Shiro was, but they had never exchanged pictures before. Their friendship barely dwindling on missed texts, occasional phone calls, and running into each other at the store once a month if they were lucky. They had been closer before, but Shiro and Keith’s work schedules just never allowed them the time to continue hanging out.

It had been months since he had seen Shiro, and he could tell the man was taking his workouts seriously, it had been something they talked about more in passing. Mostly with Shiro’s constant replies of “Sorry. Was at the gym.” 

Keith felt heat rise on his cheeks, as he continued to stare at the picture.

T.S. >I miss you.<

K.K. >Yeah. It's been too long. We should make some time to catch up.<

Keith bit his lip.

T.S. >You should come over.<

K.K. >Yeah. Sounds good. I'm free Monday if you're not working.<

T.S. >No.<

Keith frowned. Of course Shiro was busy Monday. He was always busy when Keith was free.

T.S. >*Now.<  
T.S. >I'm lonely.<

Keith swallowed as his mouth dried up. 

T.S. >And I want to see you.<

K.K. >It would be almost 1am by the time I got there. You'll be sleeping.<  
K.K. >Don't even try to tell me otherwise. I'm surprised you're even still awake now.<

T.S. >Please? I'll stay up. I just want to hug you.<

K.K. >You want me to drive an hour out so you can get a hug….<

T.S. >Yes.<  
T.S. >And maybe a kiss.<

Keith stared at the screen, blinking slowly. This was definitely not real life.

K.K. >Whoever this is, give Shiro his phone back.<

T.S. >What are you talking about?<

K.K. >This is some kind of prank right? What, did Shiro leave his phone at work or something?<

T.S. >No. It's in my hand.<

K.K. >In who's hand?<

T.S. >My hand.<

T.S. >I just tried to take a picture of my phone in my hand. But I can't do that.<

K.K. >No shit Sherlock.<

Keith rolled his eyes at his friends stupidity, or whoever it was that had his phone. He was definitely convinced it wasn't him.

K.K. >Take a selfie in your kitchen.<

It took several minutes before Keith received a picture. Sure enough, Shiro was standing in his kitchen, the picture taken from a high angle above him, sharing a clear counter top and part of a fridge, but it wasn't the background that Keith focused on. It was the deeply cut abs and the gray sweatpants that seemed to be barely clinging to the man’s hips. Shiro’s cheeks were tinted pink again, and he had a devious smirk on his face this time. 

Keith swallowed.

K.K. >Bathroom selfie.<

He still wasn't convinced. There was a good chance that Shiro was a closeted selfie whore, and whoever had his phone was just grabbing pictures from his gallery.

T.K. >I already fell once. Is this necessary?<

Keith frowned, becoming more convinced that this wasn't Shiro. Then another picture came through. This one of a small scrape on a chiseled bicep.

T.S. >I got a booboo.<

K.K. >When you fell?<

Another picture of a pouting Shiro. The face he was making was clearly being exaggerated. Keith could see a small hallway behind Shiro, but received no further texts for almost a half hour.

He was starting doze off when his phone chirped again, startling him awake.

This time the picture only had half of Shiro’s face, behind him a fogged up mirror that read backwards “Bathroom selfie.” Keith chuckled sleepily, noticing the bright neon orange bandaid on the man’s bicep.

Another image came through. It was slightly distorted, but was of Shiro’s hand holding his phone, clearly a reflection in the mirror.

T.S. >It's my hand!<

Keith snorted, rolling to his side and toeing off his socks in boredom.

T.S. >Did you fall asleep?<

K.K. >No. I'm just laughing hysterically because you're being ridiculous.<

T.S. >I miss your laugh.<

Keith’s chest tightened at the text. It really had been too long, and talking to Shiro like this, more frequently than normal, was something that made him long for the friendship they used to have.

T.S. >Are you coming over?<

K.K. >No. It's too late. I promise we will get together soon though. Just tell me when, and I'll request the day off.<

T.S. >But I want to see you now.<

K.K. >You're so needy……

Keith quickly deleted the message before sending something else.

K.K. >Are you ok? You don't seem like yourself.<

There was a long pause before another picture came through.

This one was of Shiro again, but his face looked forcefully perturbed. As if he was faking his annoyance. He held a sign up that read. “Keith. It's really me.”

Followed by a quick message.

T.S. >Appreciate the fact that it took me FOREVER to figure out how to make that not backwards.<

But Keith was appreciating the very gentle outline of Shiro’s cock just barely visible at the bottom of the picture beneath his gray sweatpants.

T.S. >I finally just wrote it backwards and it came out the right way in the picture.<

Keith chuckled, shaking his head lightly.

K.K. >Next time just flip the picture.<

T.S. >What?<

Came the response a few minutes later, and Keith couldn't help but imagine the wrinkle that set between Shiro’s brow when he was confused. 

K.K. >I'll teach you when I see you.<

T.S. >So you're coming?<

K.K. >Yes. I told you. Just tell me when, and I'll clear my schedule.<

T.S. >Now?<

Keith huffed a sigh.

K.K. >No. It's way too late. I'm practically passing out already.<

T.S. >Send me a pic then?<

Keith rolled his eyes before sending the previous picture he had sent to Shiro already.

T.S. >No. A different one.<

The response came quickly, but Keith obeyed. Snapping a selfie of his face, slightly squished by the pillow at his cheek, looking even more exhausted than he felt.

T.S. >You're so cute.<

Keith stared at the text, trying to convince himself this was not real. That Shiro was really just messing with him.

K.K. >Funny….<

Keith finally sent after typing up several different responses before settling on the single word.

T.S. >What's funny?<

K.K. >Look…. Shiro…. It's late. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I don't have the energy for whatever this prank is.<

T.S. >Do you have the energy to touch yourself?<

Keith choked on his saliva. No. This definitely wasn't real. 

A new picture popped on his screen, Shiro’s forearm draped across his stomach, his hand disappearing underneath the hem of his sweatpants.

“Fuck.” Keith muttered. Shaking his head lightly, thinking maybe he could shake himself from whatever he was dreaming.

The image on his screen remained.

T.S. >Picture?<

Keith swallowed, letting his hand run idle circles over his stomach.

K.K. >Shiro…? Did you hit your head?<

T.S. >No. My arm. I put a bandaid on it. It's OK now.<

K.K. >Are you jerking off?<

T.S. >Yes.<

Keith’s own cock stiffened painfully at the admission. “Damnit.”

T.S. >Care to join me?<

K.K. >Shiro… I know this is you…. But…<

Keith couldn't figure out what else to say so he just sent the message, hoping by some miracle that Shiro would understand. He should have known better with how dense the other man had been throughout their entire conversation.

T.S. >But what?<

Keith sighed, scrolling his text box up to glance back at the previous picture he had received. He bit his lip, letting his hand fondle himself over the fabric of his boxers.

K.K. >Show me?<

Keith moaned when the next picture came through. Shiro’s abs lined a perfect runway to the large dripping dick, standing tall within a thick hand.

T.S. >Your turn.<

Keith bit his lip, turning the camera on, and changing the direction to face down to his lap. It was by far not as impressive of a picture as what Shiro had sent, but Keith quickly sent it before he lost his nerve. His hand only outlining his dick through his boxers.

T.S. >More?<

Keith sucked on his cheek for a moment, contemplating as his hand idly rubbed his erection, before steeling his nerves and releasing it from its confines.

He flipped to his back, to gain a better angle, mimicking Shiro’s pose with his hand curled at the base of his dick.

T.S. >You said you were wearing socks.<

Keith stared at the text, mortified. Seriously? This was Shiro’s response?

K.K. >I took them off…..<

He received another picture, this one showing more of Shiro, his chest was tinted pink, his dick slicker than before.

T.S. >I took off my sweats.<

Keith blinked, his hand stilling on his dick. This was not where he saw this conversation going. He frowned, focusing on the picture instead and loosely pumping himself.

T.S. >Take off your clothes.<

Keith swallowed, before following orders, removing his shirt and boxers. A cold breeze flitted through his open window, sending goosebumps across his skin.

T.S. >You naked?<

K.K. >Yeah….<

Without being prompted Keith sent a rather blurry picture of his nude body, trying to quickly return to viewing Shiro’s pictures.

T.S. >You're so hot.<

Keith felt the blush creep on his face, and was relieved that Shiro wasn't there to see it.

T.S. >I want to suck your cock.<

Keith felt his chest hitch, his breath catching in his throat. The mental image flooding his brain.

T.S. >Would you like that?<

Keith couldn't help the mewl that escaped his lips, his hand quickening.

K.K. >Yes.<

Keith was surprised by the next message, it was a very short and grainy video of Shiro jerking himself off. The only sound in the video was the squishing of his motions on his slick cock.

“Fuck…” Keith whimpered. 

T.S. >I want to take you deep, let you fuck my mouth.<

“Holy shit…” Keith gasped, quickening his pace even more, his mind flooding with mental images of Shiro’s words.

T.S. >Can I tease you?<

Keith didn't respond, a stilling in his heart reminded him this could still be a prank.

T.S. >Let my tongue trail up your dick so slow until you're begging me for more.<

Keith looked down at himself as a warmth settled in his stomach, his dick twitching with every flick of his wrists, begging for release as it reddened.

T.S. >I wouldn't give it to you though.<

Keith froze, staring at the text box, waiting for the admission of this being a prank.

T.S. >I'd lick your balls. Taking them into my mouth. Sucking them, but not your dick. Not yet.<

Keith shuddered, bringing his hand into motion again, pulling at his balls lightly with his fingertips when his hand met the base of his dick again.

T.S. >Then I'd eat your ass like it's the first meal I've had in years.<

Keith’s stomach tightened, Shiro’s vulgar words only enticing him to move his hands quicker.

T.S. >Would you let me?<

Keith fumbled to type his quick response.

K.K. >yes<

T.S. >Shit Keith. I'm so close. Are you close? <

Keith swallowed, rolling his head back until his phone chirped again. Another picture of Shiro’s dick, precum dripping from the tip like ice cream.

K.K. >Yes<

Keith’s phone was vibrating in his hand, -Incoming Call from Shiro- scrolled across his screen.

He fumbled to answer it. Once he did, Shiro’s voice came through the speaker, deep and sultry and Keith mewled at the sound. “Come for me Keith.”

Those four husky words sent him over the edge, his seed splattering up his stomach in waves as his orgasm crashed over him.

There was a loud clatter echoing from the other line before it went dead.

Keith frowned, breathing heavily and staring at the screen that notified him the call had been disconnected.

T.S. >I dropped my phone.<

Keith laughed, the smile on his face only growing brighter when a picture of creamy fluid spread across Shiro’s stomach came through.

T.S. >It's covered in cum now. How do I clean this?<

Keith laughed hysterically, dropping his phone on his face and cringing.

T.S. >Hey Keith?<

Keith peeled his phone from its perch on his cheek to respond.

K.K. >Yeah?<

T.S. >I have to tell you something… please don't be mad.<

Keith frowned, his happiness ebbing away quickly.

T.S. >I'm really fucking drunk right now.<

K.K. >Oh….<

Keith received no further response, and it took him several minutes to gain the courage to ask.

K.K. >So… you're going to regret this in the morning?<

Keith received another picture, this one of Shiro with an arm above his head, forehead damp with sweat, a giant grin on his face, cheeks and chest flushed.

T.S. >Never.<

Was the simple text afterwards. Keith smiled up at his phone.

T.S. >Coffee tomorrow after you get out of work. Don't say no. I'll stay awake.<

K.K. >Deal.<


	2. Black Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro wakes to the worst hangover he's ever experienced, and a lack of memories of the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a really hard time continuing this. I think I was overwhelmed with the amount of content I wanted to fit into just one more chapter, so.. there will be a third. I'm not going to lie though, if I get requests to keep this up after chapter 3, I may be very inclined to do so. XD
> 
> Per usual, nothing has been beta'd... you've been warned.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: chibichocopaws
> 
> Kudos & Comments are my Quintessence

Shiro woke with a groan, hand smashing violently into his shrilling alarm clock. He threw his arm over his eyes, cringing as his head throbbed, pain shooting from his temples to his brow bone in waves.

Several minutes later, as he fought himself to get out of bed, his alarm began to shrill again. He sighed switching the alarm to off before letting his hand rest on his bare chest as he tried to reign in his hangover to something slightly more manageable. 

His hand brushed against his phone and he cursed, seeing the object resting on his skin, covered in dried cum. He frowned at the object, and then at his stomach, before flipping the phone over, noting the battery had died at some point through the night.

With much effort, Shiro climbed out of bed, dropping his phone into the charging dock, and made his way to the bathroom. The sound of the shower only intensified the pain in his head, and he found himself barely able to keep his eyes open with the deafening sound. It wasn't until his hand made contact with something stuck to his arm as he ran a soap bar over the limb, that he opened his eyes to see a bright orange bandaid that was peeling off from the water saturation. He frowned at it as he peeled it off, the latex slipping easily from his skin.

He dropped the atrocity to the edge of the bathtub and searched his brain for where and when he had acquired the small cut. He could vaguely remember falling into his dresser at some point during the night, but that was all his pained brain allowed him access to. It was a small cut, and hardly one that had needed a bandaid, but he reasoned in his drunken state he must have thought it was more severe.

With a slight shrug he finished his shower, managed to make a breakfast of scrambled eggs, even though the smell of them made him nauseous, downed two, now three bottles of gatorade, and made his way to the gym.

The gym was a horrible idea. He managed to drink two bottles of powerade and a protein shake, but lifting the bottles to his lips was probably the best work out he had accomplished that morning. He reasoned it was because he had left his phone on the charging dock at home, and didn't have his music. Surely it had nothing to do with his hangover, which, by this time, he had made an oath never to drink again.

He barely managed to get back home to grab his phone, cursing under his breath at the dried cum he still had yet to clean off, and make his way to the highway to get to work. It would be his luck that the traffic was atrocious, with rubber neckers trying to see why a police officer had pulled over a car full of teenagers on the side of the highway. He rolled his eyes at the scene as he passed before the traffic began to pick up.

His phone chirped while he was pulling into his office’s parking lot. He grabbed the object, muting it, and his business jacket and rushed inside, briefly checking his watch and cursing himself as he impatiently waited for the elevator. His meeting was starting in three minutes, most likely all of his colleagues were already there.

The meeting was boring, long, and drawn out in minute and unimportant details. Not to mention, their executive leader, Slav, had a voice like nails on a chalkboard that only made Shiro’s head pound harder.

When the meeting finally ended, Shiro found himself chugging a bottle of water in front of the vending machine. 

“Dude,” a chuckling voice came from behind him in a loud roar that had Shiro flinching, “You look like shit.” Matt. Of course it would be Matt. “Wanna go out for drinks again tonight?” He laughed as Shiro deflated on himself.

“No thanks.” Shiro said after a moment, straightening himself as his brain supplied him with a feeling that he had made plans for the night, though he couldn't, for the life of him, remember what they could be.

Matt laughed, smiling when Shiro turned to face him. “Dude, take some Tylenol or something. Doesn't look like you'll make it through the day at this rate.”

Shiro brushed him off, waving a hand at him dismissively as he passed by to head to his office, “Don't you have a financial meeting with the board or something?” He offered, just barely catching the way Matt’s face drained in color and a panic grew in his eyes.

Shiro chuckled, checking his watch as he made his way to the office. He had another two hours before his next meeting. Two hours where he should be working on paperwork, finalizing information, signing off on agreements, logging numbers, but instead he found himself wanting to snooze on his desk.

Snoozing won the argument, with no contest. He grabbed his phone to set an alarm for an hour and a half later when he saw he had some missed texts. Keith. A vague and blurry memory of Keith flipping him off filtered through his brain. He couldn't remember Keith ever doing it, though he realized it was definitely something Keith would do. He shook his head at the mental image with a chuckle before opening the messages.

K.K. >Mornin…. <  
K.K. >I'm so tired…. <  
K.K. >I don't wanna go to work.<  
K.K. >You think they'll fire me if I call out?<  
K.K >I could literally sleep all day.<  
K.K. >I just realized it's too early for a lecture from you… so fine… I'm getting up.<  
K.K. >Asshole<

Shiro chuckled at the string of messages timing at over three hours ago.

T.S. >I'm glad I could convince you to go in. You'll be happy you did when your paycheck isn't short a day’s worth. Just remember to follow all safety procedures.<

After sending the message Shiro laid his head on his desk, the wood was cool and relieving on his head.

His alarm went off far sooner than he would like, though he realized his headache was beginning to ebb.

His day continued on, meetings lasting forever, office where he crammed as much work into the small amount of time he had before the next meeting.

It was late by the time he headed home, his normal work day ending between 5 and 6, but he was leaving the office today at 7:45 pm.

When he got home he had a missed text from Keith.

K.K. >Yes. I'm wearing work boots….<

Shiro frowned at the specific mention of work boots, like it was something mentioned he should know, but the picture of Keith’s scuffed and dirt covered work boots had him laughing.

His phone pinged again while he was placing a dinner in his microwave, something he rarely did, but after the day he had had coupled with his hangover, he indulged himself.

K.K. >I'm on lunch right now.<  
K.K. >Hunk is talking about cuisine again like my culinary skills are in question.<  
K.K. >I made a bomb ass peanut butter and jelly today.<

Shiro couldn't help the laugh that bellowed from his lungs and echoed in his apartment.

T.S. >I'm sure he's not questioning your culinary skills. Only a true chef can pull off a bomb ass peanut butter and jelly.<

K.K. >Exactly!<

Shiro smiled down at his phone, shaking his head in amusement, before grabbing his meal and making his way to his kitchen island to sit and eat.

Five minutes had passed before another text came through.

K.K. >So….<

Shiro waited a moment before texting his brief response, not wanting to sound impatient if Keith was still texting.

T.S. >?<

K.K. >Are we still getting coffee tonight…. Or….?<

Shiro frowned, searching his memories for a planned coffee meet up with Keith. He failed, though the inkling from earlier that he had had about already having plans tonight, made him think he must have not made note of it in his calendar. He decided to check his calendar just in case, opening the app on his phone to see nothing.

K.K. >I'm not gonna be mad if you say no….<

Shiro’s frown deepened, but as he began typing up his response another text came through.

K.K. >It's a simple yes or no…. <

Followed by another one in quick succession.

K.K. >Back to work. Just let me know either way. K?<

T.S. >Of course we can still get coffee tonight. Just tell me when and where, and I'll meet you there.<

Shiro responded after several heartbeats. Something gnawing at the back of his head as he tried to remember why he had made this plan in the first place. He knew Keith got out of work much later than he was already in bed. That, coupled with at least a half hour drive home, and a full cup of coffee in his system, Shiro knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, and then still have to get up for work the next day.

He finished up his meal, tossing the empty container in the trash, and his fork in the sink, and reasoned it would be best to take a quick nap. It was probably the only sleep he was going to wind up getting that night anyways.

Or so he had thought.

His alarm beeped next to his head from his phone a few hours later, and he quickly stifled a yawn into his hand at the offending noise.

He was surprised to see several missed notifications from Keith when he unlocked the device.

K.K. >Lance is being brought to the hospital on a stretcher.<  
K.K. >He's ok. He's just dramatic.<

The time stamp for the next message read 15 minutes later.

K.K. >Maybe he's not being dramatic. I think he may have actually broken his leg.<  
K.K. >I mean… no he's being dramatic. He's acting like he's on his deathbed.<  
K.K. >He literally told me to tell his family he loves them, and if he doesn't make it out of this, I can have his sock collection… <  
K.K. >Who the fuck has a sock collection?!<

There was another 10 minute timestamp difference.

K.K. >You fell asleep.<

Another time delay.

K.K. >I don't think I can make it to coffee tonight. I mean… your sleeping anyways so it doesn't make a difference. Kolivan said we have to stay to finish the order tonight, and with us down a person, and the hour and a half long Lance charade, we're going into overtime for sure.<  
K.K. >I'm sorry.<

The last message had been sent over an hour ago. Shiro wasn't sure how long it would take them to finish the work, but he was partly relieved to have their coffee meet up delayed. He would at least be able to get some more sleep before he had work the next day.

T.S. >It's quite alright Keith. I understand. I hope Lance pulls through ok, I'm not sure what you would do with a sock collection. I'll take a rain check though. I'm free whenever tomorrow night and Saturday, or Sunday during the day if you're not working. It's been a long time since we've gotten the chance to catch up. It would be nice.<

Shiro yawned again, pressing the send button, but his brain wouldn't allow him the sleep he so desperately yearned for. On a whim, he scrolled up their conversation, hoping to find when they had made these plans. His breath caught when his eyes laid on an image he had sent to Keith of his stomach covered in semen, and suddenly the memories that had been blocked out by liquor seemed to seep into his brain.

He quickly scrolled up further, finding more images, of himself, a video, and then of Keith. He swallowed a moan at the sight of Keith’s hand curled around his own dick.

“Fuck.” He breathed harshly, staring at every detail of every picture, as more memories flooded his system.

He felt his face flush. He had coerced, drunkenly, Keith to jerk off with him via text, and then invited him to coffee. Keith hadn't mentioned any of it, and the entire day Shiro had been oblivious.

He wondered, suddenly, as if his brain was cracking, why Keith would want to have this coffee date. A date. Shiro had called it a date. Keith had agreed. A part of Shiro felt hopeful, the other part of him reminded himself that they had known each other for a long time, and nothing like this had ever occurred. There was no way Keith would be interested in him.

He swallowed, re-reading the last text he had sent Keith and cringing. He had sent it when he was still oblivious, but now their entire conversation that day seemed so much different.

T.S. >Keith…<

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, his fingers hovering over the touch screen keyboard of his phone. What was he supposed to say.

T.S. >I'm sorry, I was drunk last night...

No. He deleted the line. 

T.S. >I just remembered what happened last night….

No. Not that either. He deleted the line.

T.S. >I'm so sorry. I hope you didn't feel pressured last night. I was so drunk I didn't even remember what happened until just now. If I made you feel uncomfortable in any way, it wasn't my intention. I hope this doesn't affect our friendship.

Shiro sighed in frustration, scrubbing at his face and deleting the paragraph. He wouldn't mind if it affected their friendship. He wouldn't mind if he got to touch Keith, suck him off, eat his ass. He shuddered at the mental images his brain supplied with the counterpart thoughts. He wouldn't mind any of that.

Shiro jumped when his phone pinged. 

K.K. >?<  
K.K. >We are on mandated break. Definitely overtime. We still have 3 work loads to finish. Pretty sure we won't be out of here until almost 6am.<  
K.K. >I swear if Lance’s leg isn't broken, I'm going to break it myself.<

Shiro stared at the words, willing himself to type something, but finding his words coming up blank.

K.K. >Shit you sent that a half hour ago. Your old ass is probably asleep again.<  
K.K. >But I work over the weekend, told you that already. I'm free Monday though. Unless you want to just try to do something else.<  
K.K. >I heard Hunk mention something about them celebrating Kolivan’s birthday on Sunday somewhere after work.<

T.S. >Monday it is. Tell Lance to not break another leg.<

Shiro pressed send before he lost his nerve, but frowned at the curtness of the text.

K.K. >Oh, you're awake!<

T.S. >Yeah.<

K.K. >What'd you wanna talk about? I don't have long, maybe 10 more minutes. You can call if it's easier.<

T.S. >I'm half asleep.<

K.K. >Same. I should be home in bed right now…. <

The image of Keith in bed flooded Shiro’s memories and he bit his lip in an attempt to keep his body from responding.

K.K. >So where would you want to grab coffee on Monday? And no, I don't drink Starbucks so I'm not doing that shit.<

Shiro chuckled, being all too familiar with Keith’s distaste for Starbucks, even though Shiro thought they had the best caffeinated drinks his side of town. 

K.K. >But I know your aversion to Dunkin…. Which I still disagree with.<  
K.K. >I think there's this cafe maybe about halfway between the both of us. It's some college cafe place or something. They're open 24/7. I don't know what their coffee tastes like, but we can try it if you want.<

Shiro grinned.

T.S. >I never knew you were a coffee connoisseur.<

K.K. >Starbucks lovers are coffee snobs. Dunkin lovers are coffee connoisseurs. DD. CC. It only makes sense.<

Shiro laughed loudly, his head feeling lighter and not so weighed down with the sudden shift in their relationship he thought had been occurring. Leave it to Keith to not let things get weird.

K.K. >So you wanna try it?<

T.S. >I can meet you there after the gym today if you want.<

There was a long pause, and Shiro cringed, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

K.K. >That's the worst idea you've ever had Shirogane.<  
K.K. >Are you trying to kill me? I don't even have a sock collection to give you…<

Shiro grinned at his phone.

T.S. >Maybe I was hoping you had inherited Lance’s collection by then.<

K.K. >Psh… if you want his sock collection, it's all yours. I'm good.<  
K.K. >But, I don't think I can pull off coffee today after a 17 hour shift.<

T.S. >Weak.<

K.K. >Coming from Mr. I'm in bed by 730pm or I don't get enough beauty sleep.<

T.S. >Well, I got home around 830 today, and I'm awake now, and I'm still pretty damn beautiful, so I don't know what you're talking about.<

Shiro cursed under his breath. The dynamic between them had shifted, and everything he said seemed to now sound more like a flirt than their normal bickering.

K.K. >I bet you are.<  
K.K. >How's your booboo you big baby?<

Shiro stared at the first message, trying his hardest to read it in the sarcastic and snide tone he was used to hearing Keith mutter in, but failing in his attempts.

T.S. >I may die. If I don't make it, you can have my shoelace collection.<

K.K. >Ha.<  
K.K. >Ha.<  
K.K. >Ha.<  
K.K. >Dick.<  
K.K. >Do I come off as the type of person that has a foot fetish? Hunk said when he dies he's giving me his shoe collection…<  
K.K. >So I've got socks, shoes and shoelaces now….<  
K.K. >Yay………….<

Shiro laughed, imagining Keith’s disgruntled face.

T.S. >Oh gosh, I wish I could see your face right now! *laughing-crying face emoji*<

Keith sent him a picture a few moments later, it was only half of his face, clearly unamused, someone next to him was holding up a shoe, knelt down, offering the object to Keith.

Shiro nearly fell off the bed as tumultuous laughter spilled from his lips.

K.K. >I can only imagine how hard you're laughing right now… <  
K.K. >Break is done. I'll talk to you tomorrow.<

It had taken nearly ten solid minutes for Shiro to collect himself. He scooped up his phone, smiling and trying desperately not to sneak another peak at the image.

T.S. >Well good luck there today. If you change your mind about coffee tomorrow morning, just let me know.<

He paused, wondering if it was more out of place for him to wish Keith a good night, or to not.

T.S. >Have a good night. Be safe!<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is too drunk, but Shiro is forever a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before this story gets away from me, Chapter 4 will have the requested material as well as smut. Chapter 4 is it. No more.
> 
> As usual, this has been unbeta'd.
> 
> I've been spending most of my time on discord and not tumblr, but if you want to follow me on tumblr it's chibichocopaws.
> 
> AND as always. Kudos and Comments are what makes up my quintessence.

Friday and Saturday rolled by awkwardly, Shiro having fully recovered from his hangover, though still swore never to drink again, not being a big drinker to begin with. The awkwardness came from his own bursts of excitement at hearing his phone chirp, or seeing a missed message, but feeling completely disappointed when it didn't turn out to be Keith.

He assumed Friday had Keith in zombie mode, certain his boss would still require him to work his normal shift, even after the mandated overtime. Shiro battled with himself again, wondering what would seem more odd, if he messaged Keith, or if he didn't message him. He decided on the latter for Friday and Saturday.

But when Sunday rolled around, Shiro couldn't help himself.

T.S. >So did you inherit a sock collection?<

It was several agonizing hours before he received a reply.

K.K. >No…<  
K.K. >But I still have time.<  
K.K. >Do you know how to dispose of a body?<

Shiro chuckled.

T.S. >Well, I think the first rule of thumb would be to not leave a trail of evidence. I'm fairly certain your last message could incriminate you.<

K.K. >Damn…<  
K.K. >He's milking it for all it’s worth. He can't cross the room to grab his water bottle, but I guarantee you he will be crossing the room to the bar all night.<

T.S. >Did he actually break it?<

K.K. >No. Sprained.<

T.S. >Well, in his defence, sprains tend to be more painful than breaks.<

There was a slight pause where Shiro found himself chewing on his lip, hoping Keith hadn't returned to work already.

K.K. >You've betrayed me. I'm hurt.<

He couldn't help the grin that slid on his lips.

T.S. >Aw, you'll get over it.<  
T.S. >So you'll be going to a bar for your boss’s birthday?<

K.K. >Ya. You should come. Keep me from murdering Lance.<

Shiro cringed.

T.S. >All the shit you talk about that guy, you don't really even hate him.<

K.K. >it's a love hate relationship. I just love to hate him.<

Shiro laughed loudly, but responded coolly.

T.S. >Riiight. Whatever helps you sleep at night.<

There was a long pause and Shiro frowned.

T.S. >What are you up to?<

A few moments later a picture of a sandwich loaded on his phone. There was the visage of the shoe offerer in the background, head in his hand, looking exasperated.

K.K. >Still trying to convince Hunk only a true chef can make a bomb ass pb&j. I told him even you said so, but he doesn't think your opinion is valid.<

Shiro’s chest tightened slightly as he read the words and sent his own reply before he could bail.

T.S. >You talk about me to your coworkers?<

There was a long pause before a message came through, and Shiro found himself frowning.

K.K. >Of course I do. You're my friend.<

Shiro wasn't sure what else to say. Of course Keith didn't think of them as more than friends. Surely Keith was just placating him during his drunken night of sexting. It was odd, of course, for a friend to participate in those types of activities, but Shiro knew he had been far more brazen and pushy during his drunken night than normal.

He sighed, placing his phone down on his counter. Their coffee date on Monday wasn't a date at all. Just a time to catch up. Keith had mentioned catching up quite a few times during their conversation. His phone pinged again, but he could only stare at it for several minutes before curiosity got the best of him.

K.K. >So will you come to the bar tonight?<

Shiro blushed as he typed his response.

T.S. >I don't think that's a good idea. Drunk me can't be trusted.<

K.K. > *laughing crying emoji* <

Shiro sighed once more before pocketing his phone and making his rounds of his house. He had to let off some steam before he did or said something stupid to Keith.

\----

It was late when his phone rang, late enough that he woke up with a start at the consistent shrill of his ring tone buzzing by his head on its charging dock on his bedside table. 

“Mm, hello?” He groaned into the phone upon answering.

“Ssssshhhiroooo?” Keith slurred on the other end, the sound making Shiro bolt up from his bed.

“K-K-Keith.” He stuttered out, clearing his throat from its hoarseness drizzled with sleep.

There was an odd rustling sound on the other end of the line followed by a loud raucous of voices and laughter.

“Sshiro!” Keith said excitedly. 

“Keith? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah. I mean barely. It's so loud here.” Keith whined, the noise sending bolts of heat to his stomach that twisted and curled like claws.

“Is everything ok?” Shiro asked, concern dripping from his lips when he spotted his clock reading 2:03am.

“No.” He could hear the pout in Keith’s voice. “Yes.” There was a slight pause and Shiro frowned, confused by the contradiction. “But no. I mean yes. But no at the same time. You know?”

“Keith, what?”

“I mean everything is good.” Keith slurred on the other end. “But we have a problem.” There was a loud shout on the line followed by eruptuous laughter. “I mean I have a problem.”

“What's wrong?” Shiro was beginning to panic, he realized Keith was drunk, but still, he worried that there may be a serious problem, especially considering Keith had called him at this ungodly hour.

“We didn't designate a drunk driver.” Keith abruptly laughed into the receiver, the sound breaking over the cell reception. “I mean a sober driver. We’re all drunk drivers.” He slurred out. “And the bar is kicking us out.”

“It's fucking bullshit!” He heard someone yell from the other end, muffled and slurred, followed by a slew of agreements yelled in return.

The noise quieted down slightly and Keith’s voice came through clearer. “Can you pick me up?”

Shiro swallowed. Of course he would pick him up.

“I was the last one to get a taxi service and they're all booked. My uber app isn't working. And I just have my bike.” Keith’s tone was quiet but still very slurred.

“Shiro?” He asked, a desperation in his voice tickled with slight panic.

“Yes. Yes I'm here Keith. Sorry.” He muttered out. “I'll pick you up. Do NOT drive. Where are you?” Shiro spewed out quickly, already getting out of his bed to head to his closet to throw some pants and a shirt on.

“We're at Voltron, the bar on….” Keith trailed off, his breath hitching into the receiver. “Shiro….” He said, his voice suddenly husky, and that claw of desire crept to Shiro’s stomach again. “There's a Dunkin!” He said finally, his voice wavering with emotions. “Please pick me up at Dunkin.”

Shiro chuckled. “OK. So you're downtown?”

“Mmmmm.” Keith mumbled into the phone. “Somewhere. I don't know. I'm going to Dunkin.”

“Ok, please don't leave. If you leave call me and let me know where you went. I'm getting my shoes on now and I should be there in twenty minutes.”

Shiro heard a bell ding on the other end of line. 

“Okaaaaay.” Keith drawled out. “Thanks babe.” He said before disconnecting the line.

Shiro dropped his keys, quickly pulling his phone away from his ear to verify the call had ended. He stared at it for a moment in shock before his senses returned.

“Babe?” He whispered, reaching for his keys and grinning to himself. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head before leaving his condo and heading to his car.

\-----

When Shiro pulled up to the Dunkin Donuts fifteen minutes later after recklessly breaking every speed limit, he was relieved to spot Keith in the large window sitting at a table. He was cradling a cup of coffee in one hand, and his head in the other. His eyes were closed, and he was leaning heavily to one side.

Shiro chuckled at the sight, almost certain Keith had fallen asleep. His heart fluttered as he got out of the car. It had been months since he'd last seen the other man, and the sight he was granted with now was absolutely adorable. He wanted nothing more than to wake up next to that sleepy face. He paused, hand on the door handle, and shook the thought from his brain.

Of course I do. You're my friend.

He frowned and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

The bell chimed when he entered, and Keith bolted upright, swaying slightly, gaze traveling his surroundings dizzily before they landed on Shiro. His face broke out into a huge smile, and he clamored out of his chair ungracefully, closing the distance between them hastily. Keith’s body slammed into his own forcefully pushing him backwards. They stumbled slightly together before there was only Keith surrounding him. Dark soft hair pushed onto his cheek, warm arms encircled his shoulders, chest firmly pressed against his own. The smell of leather, factory oil, liquor, and Keith’s strawberry shampoo invaded his nostrils before Shiro fell into the embrace.

“Shiro.” He murmured, lips lightly grazing against his neck.

Shiro straightened at the contact, tendrils clawing to his stomach once more before he gently pulled Keith away.

“Hey.” He steeled, even as butterflies filled his stomach, flapping vehemently.

Keith swayed slightly before him, eyes closing in a lazy blink he couldn't seem to finish, before just remaining shut.

“Mmm.” He muttered and Shiro chuckled.

“OK drunky, let's get your coffee and get you home.”

Finagling a drunk Keith back to the table to grab the clearly untouched and now lukewarm coffee was a challenge, but hardly as challenging as getting them back to his car.

Keith leaned heavily onto Shiro’s side, tucked beneath his arm. His feet stumbled forwards and backwards randomly, but the true challenge was when Keith’s hands grasped at his back and chest. The touch started off like a hold for balance, but soon they began to travel, tracing light patterns into his t shirt, and Keith was humming at the touch.

“Mmm,” He muttered, shifting his face to rub against his chest as if he were a cat nuzzling. “You're so nice.” He muttered.

Shiro chuckled awkwardly, placing the coffee cup on the roof of his car while he attempted to open the door with Keith groping him.

“You feel so nice.” He amended.

Shiro closed his eyes, pushing out visions of Keith purring those words to him in a different situation where less clothing was involved.

“Ok. Ok. Enough of that.” He finally managed to say, gruffly. “Come on, get in. Watch your head.”

Keith chuckled. “Am I being arrested?” He asked, his lazy gaze sliding to Shiro’s face as he leaned against the car. He put his hands in front of him with a sly grin. “You forgot the handcuffs Officer Shirogane.”

Shiro groaned, eyes slipping closed. “Keith, come on, get in the car.”

Keith pouted in response, but the grin quickly returned as he pushed himself off the car and into Shiro, his arms wrapped around his waist, and his hands grabbed greedily at his ass before he grinded his erection into Shiro’s thigh.

“Oh God.” Shiro muttered. “Keith, come on.” He pleaded. If Keith was going to be this forward, he wasn't sure he would be able to refrain. He steeled himself again. He was not going to take advantage of Keith while he was drunk.

Keith’s lips found a gentle perch on his neck, and Shiro shivered at the touch before a warm tongue slid up his vein.

“Damnit Keith, get in the car.” He demanded, startled with his own sternness, especially while he felt himself falling to pieces.

“OK ok.” Keith finally said, his tone exasperated, and he released his grip before turning and smashing his head directly into the car. “Fuck.” He muttered, rubbing at his temple before climbing in.

Shiro stared above the car, across the empty parking lot in disbelief for a moment before closing the door, grabbing the coffee and making his way to the drivers side.

“I told you.” He said, slipping into his seat.

“I know.” Keith pouted, cradling his abused skull.

Shiro let his eyes travel over Keith briefly. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital. Just in case you have a concussion.”

“I am not going to a hospital.”

Shiro sighed before turning the car on and backing out of his parking spot.

“How do I get to your place?” He asked as they sat at a the exit of the parking lot.

“I don't know.” Keith said with a shrug, leaning his head against the glass of the window. “If I have a concussion you need to make sure I don't fall asleep.” He said, eyes lazily closing. “So just bring me to your place. It'll be quicker anyways.”

Shiro hesitated, his hand resting on the gear shift, before he agreed with a slight nod and made his way back to his condo.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew nothing good could come from having a horny drunk Keith in his home, but it was difficult enough to keep him awake in the twenty minute drive back home, nevermind an hour drive back to Keith’s place.

Every few minutes Shiro let his hand slip from the gear shift to nudge lightly onto Keith’s leg.

As they pulled onto his street Keith bit, “Damnit I'm fucking awake, stop poking me all the damn time.”

Shiro chuckled at the annoyed tone as he parked and helped Keith out of the car.

Keith promptly swatted his hands away, grumbling incoherent slurred words of disapproval before he stopped at the steps, apparently realizing he wasn't at home.

“Shiro?” He asked hesitantly, looking up at the white building in front of him. “Where are we?”

Shiro frowned, unlocking the door to his condo. “My place. This was your idea.” He said, pushing Keith lightly forward into his home. “Don't worry,” He said as he locked the door behind him, “I'll sleep on the couch.”

Keith’s face turned crimson and Shiro smirked at him.

“I'm not gonna push you out of your own bed.” Keith said, the slur of his words lessening over time. “I'll take the couch.” Shiro watched as Keith’s eyes travelled his modern styled condo before he began traveling, or rather stumbling, with curiosity. Shiro followed behind him silently as he made his way to the kitchen.

Keith paused, turning around to look at Shiro with a grin, he unpocketed his phone, holding it above his outstretched hand. “Selfie.” He said with a laugh before dropping his phone back down by his side with a dangling arm and continuing his travels. The path led to his hallway where Keith abruptly stopped, glancing backwards and nodding. He lifted his phone again. “Selfie.” Before he started laughing hysterically, holding onto the wall to keep his balance.

At the end of the hall there were two doors, both closed. “Which ones the bathroom?” He asked, body swaying between both doors slightly.

“Left.” Shiro said with amusement.

“Mm,” Keith hummed before open the left door and stepping into the bathroom. “Did you take a shower before you sent the bathroom selfies?” He asked, staring into the clear mirror at his own reflection.

Shiro swallowed, Keith was in his bathroom. Keith was in his condo. Keith was heading to his bedroom next. His brain seemed to short circuit with that information as images of a naked Keith sprawled on his own bed flooded his imagination. 

“Shiro?” Keith was asking him something but he had no idea. He let his gaze meet the blue pools in front of him, when the other man turned and approached him. 

“Hm?” Was all he managed to say with a nervous smile when Keith’s hand landed gently on his chest.

There was a pause as Keith regarded him, leaving Shiro to shift his weight awkwardly from foot to foot under the scrutiny.

Slowly Keith dragged his palm downwards until it rested right above the hem of Shiro’s pants. Shiro couldn't help the shudder that rolled through him, or his breathing which suddenly escaped his lungs in rugged heaves. 

He watched as Keith’s teeth slowly grabbed his luscious bottom lip, and his eyes turned into dark blue pools that Shiro feared he would drown in.

“Bedroom?” Keith asked in a near inaudible whisper, his lip still clasped in his teeth.

Shiro backed up quickly, letting his hand brush the back of his own neck nervously. “Yeah, yeah. That's right back here.” He spewed nervously. “I'll get you set up.” He added as he spun around to the bedroom door and entered. 

He stood off to the side, letting Keith walk into the room and observe it. He watched as a sly grin spread over those lips. “Why do you have a such a huge bed?” He asked as he approached it.

Shiro just shrugged, feeling his face heat up with a blush. “I don't know….” He trailed off, letting his gaze slip from Keith’s leather glad ass to the dresser. “There's extra clothes in there. They'll probably be huge on you, but I can't imagine you'll be comfortable wearing that to bed.”

He swallowed a lump in his throat when Keith turned to face him. Shiro was frozen in place when the other man began to approach him.

His steps were steady, and his eyes gleamed with determination. “Kei-” Shiro’s words were cut off by lips and teeth as Keith slammed his mouth into his. It was rough and forceful and Shiro couldn't reciprocate, even when Keith's tongue slid into his mouth. 

Suddenly he was being pulled forward by his shirt, their mouths still linked, and the sudden motion caused Shiro to regain his sense, just before Keith flopped backwards onto the bed. Their mouths finally disconnecting, leaving Shiro awkwardly leaning over the bed with Keith's hand still clenched in his shirt.

“Keith. You're drunk.” Shiro said breathlessly. 

“Mhm.” Keith moaned pulling Shiro down closer to him and wrapping his legs around his waist. “C’mere.” He all but whined.

A strangled moan escaped Shiro’s lips unwanted. “I can't Keith.” He muttered hopelessly.

Keith frowned. “But you said…” He whimpered, pushing himself up slightly to run his tongue up Shiro’s neck.

Shiro shuddered at the contact, feeling his resolve begin to crumble. “Keith, I can't. Please don't do this.”

Keith leaned back slightly, eyes staring into his own, searching before he laid back down entirely and released his shirt, eyes drifting to the side of the bed.

“I'm sorry Keith.” Shiro muttered, feeling destroyed by the look of betrayal and hurt in Keith’s eyes.

Shiro straightened and made his way to the dresser, pulling some sweatpants out and a shirt. “I know you're going to be mad at me right now, but I would really feel better if you were sober. I hope you can understand. If not now, maybe in the morning.” He said softly.

When he turned to approach the bed he was surprised to be met with a light snore. Keith had fallen asleep almost instantly. He checked his watch, realizing it had been nearly an hour since Keith had smashed his head.

He wasn't sure if it was long enough, but seeing Keith in his bed, snoring lightly, hair spread like a burst of dark light around his head made Shiro not want to wake him.

He smiled gently down at the man before he slowly reached to undo his boots, and pulled his legs onto the bed. He grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over him.

Staring down at Keith was like filling a void in his soul he hadn't realized was there in the first place. He brushed a lock of hair from Keith’s forehead before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the exposed skin there.

“Good night Keith.” He whispered, noting the small flit of a smile on Keith’s lips in the man’s slumber. Shiro allowed himself to believe it was for him, before he headed to his living room to settle himself in for sleep as well.

He wasn't sure how the morning was going to work, he wouldn't have time to bring Keith back home, even if he skipped his gym trip. He also wasn't sure Keith would feel comfortable staying there. Or if he would even be interested in going for coffee later in the day anyways. What Shiro did know, was that he was going to be completely useless at work tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up I'm Shiro's bed and has to do some coaxing to get him to play hooky from work..... and the coffee date -.-;;;;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally. Finally. I'm sorry. That is all.
> 
> Per usual. Not beta'd.
> 
> And as always-Kudos and comments are my quintessence. ♡♡♡

Keith rolled over with a groan, his stomach knotting in pulses at the movement as he tried to shield his eyes from the sun rays beaming through the window.

His room smelled different, his bed felt softer, his feather down pillow felt….. Keith didn't have a feather down pillow. His eyes shot open, for only a brief moment as he tried to figure out where he was, before they slammed shut again at the incessant throbbing in his skull.

He groaned as his brain tried it's best to recount the activities of the previous night. The last solid thing he could remember was Lance hanging off his shoulder counting down for them to take another shot with Kolivan, and Hunk next to him pleading that they all just stop. After that, there were no memories. He took the shot, then woke up here. Wherever here was. He cringed, hoping he hadn't hooked up with a random stranger.

He cautiously opened his eyes, squinting into the brightness. The room looked vaguely familiar. Like bits and pieces he had seen before, but he couldn't place them. He tried to rack his memory, but came up short.

“Oh, you're up.” A deep voice came from the doorway, and Keith’s stomach dipped and slithered. 

Shiro smiled as he approached him, a glass of water in one hand and a small sealed package of pills in the other. He closed the distance in three small steps and offered the water to Keith before meticulously opening the Tylenol and dropping the tabs in his hand from the packaging.

Keith popped both tabs into his mouth and hungrily drank the entire cup of water.

“Slow down.” Shiro said with a chuckle, his smile still vibrant.

Keith made a face when he was finished. “It's not even cold.” The words came out in a whine Keith hadn't intended.

“Cold water will shock your stomach. I didn't want you to puke all over the place.” 

Keith hummed in response. “Good thinking.” He added after a moment of silence that seemed to hang awkwardly around them. “You're dressed up.” He commented quietly.

Shiro grinned and Keith’s stomach twisted again. “You are too.” He added with a chuckle,“I think we're going to different places though.” 

Keith looked down to his clothes, tight leather pants that dug into his hips uncomfortably in his seated position on the bed, a tight tank top… his jacket was missing. “Well that's rude, you could have offered me something else to wear.” He said, trying to sound disgruntled, even though his mind buzzed with panic at his missing jacket.

Shiro laughed, the sound a warm bellow that had Keith’s breath catching in his throat. He nodded to a pile of clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. “I tried, but you fell asleep before I was done bringing the clothing out.” He paused, his face tinting pink before adding, “I didn't think it would be appropriate to change you myself.” He cleared his throat. “I took your shoes off though.” He added, a bit louder before scratching the back of his head with his hand.

“Such a gentleman.” Keith deadpanned. “I wouldn't have minded.” He added as an afterthought, eyes going wide when he realized he had spoken the words out loud.

“Oh I know…” Shiro trailed off, the awkward silence lingering between them once more before Shiro cleared his throat again. “I put your jacket in the closet downstairs.”

Keith couldn't help the sigh of relief at the statement, his senses slowly creeping back to him. “Kicking me out already?” He said, a sly smirk flitting across his features.

“No. Not at all. I didn't mean it like that. I just wasn't sure if you were wondering. I figured I should tell you. I didn't mean that you had to leave. You can stay. It's no bother to me whatsoever. Really.” Shiro spewed quickly, making Keith laugh. The other man's eyebrows creased in confusion, and it took everything in Keith’s power not to offer a joking “aw”. 

“What's so funny?” Shiro asked, rather gruffly, the words sinking to Keith’s gut once more.

“You.” He said, dropping his gaze from Shiro to look around the room. He bit his lip, trying to block the next thought of You're just too cute. To escape his lips.

When given no further explanation, Shiro shrugged and pivoted, making his way to a closet where he picked out a tie.

“Where are you going?” Keith asked with a frown.

Shiro turned, deftly tying the knot of his tie perfectly before tightening it around his neck. “Well, some of us have jobs and can't go out drinking all night.” He said sarcastically.

Keith couldn't help the scoff. “You literally drunk texted me just the other night.”

Shiro blushed instantly. “Yes, but I still went to work.” He defended.

“Well that was dumb. At least I go drinking when I have the next day off.” Keith grinned when Shiro ran a hand over his mortified face, scrubbing up until he reached his hair where he scratched at his scalp lightly.

“Don't remind me.” Shiro finally said. “That was the worst day ever.”

Keith smiled; he couldn't help himself. The memories that flooded him were not even on the same spectrum of the worst day ever. He registered the pause in Shiro, and turned his smile into a grin.

“Worst work day ever you mean?” He asked with a slight tilt to his head.

The blush crept back onto Shiro’s cheeks, and Keith could not help himself from staring at the sight.

“You should play hooky today.” He added, his grin slowly turning wicked. 

Shiro sighed dejectedly. “I wish I could. Mondays are always busy. New projects and all that.” He trailed off, his eyes drifting away from Keith and to the bedroom door.

Keith stretched, humming seductively as his muscles extended, before he fell down on the bed. “That's a shame. I'll be so bored.” 

He heard Shiro’s shaky exhale, the sound egging him on to keep trying. He knew Shiro was a people pleaser, he always had been. If he could just do this right, maybe he could convince him.

“Are you going to kick me out when you have to go in?” Keith said, his hand idly rubbing at his stomach, letting the fabric pool at his rib cage as he stared up at the ceiling. Shiro's swallow was audible, causing a grin to Keith’s lips. He let his hand slowly drift to where the hem of his pants met his exposed skin, gently tracing the fabric there.

“No, of course not.” Shiro finally said after an extended pause. “You're more than welcome to stay here.”

Keith let his gaze travel around the room. “You trust me to not go snooping through your stuff?” He said, tone intentionally bored.

Shiro’s shrug was vaguely registered from his peripherals. “I don't exactly have anything to hide. Just make yourself at home.”

Keith hummed, letting his fingers trail lightly up his exposed skin in gentle traces. “Sounds boring.” He said finally, laying his hand flat on his stomach with a sigh. “It would be much more fun if you called out.”

The silence hung in the room again, and Keith closed his eyes, hoping he had played his cards right. He knew Shiro was weighing his options. Keith bit his lip and groaned, arching his back on the bed in another exaggerated stretch. “You owe me coffee today anyways.”

“Yes, after work. I promised.” Shiro added, his voice suddenly closer, and when Keith opened his eyes, back still arched off the bed, he was surprised to see Shiro standing directly in front of him. He smirked wickedly at the man before him, dropping his back onto the bed again and shifting his thighs open slightly more. He watched as Shiro’s eyes travelled his frame, as if devouring him mentally. Yes. Keith thought for certain he had won.

“I have to leave now, but if you need anything, feel free to call me.” Shiro finally said in a distracted tone, eyes still staring at the man sprawled on his bed.

Keith sat up quickly, arms reaching up to grab Shiro’s hips and shimmy his body between his legs. “No.” He bit firmly, the motions and tone making Shiro snap his gaze to Keith’s face. “No,” Keith tried again, more gently. “Please?” He said, scooting closer to the side of the bed so he could look up to Shiro seductively.

Shiro gasped lightly, breath hitching and breaking the inhale in two gusts. 

“I promise I'll make it worth your while.” Keith added in a teasing voice.

“Fuck.” Shiro muttered under his breath.

“Yes.” Keith said sternly, eyes staring deeply into Shiro’s. He let his hand slide from Shiro’s hip, up his rippled stomach, feeling each line of abs on its way up until he reached the knot of Shiro’s tie. “Please?” He tried again, his voice coming out in a desperate plea that he knew he couldn't have faked even if he tried. He tugged on the knot gently, and Shiro’s body followed, causing him to lean over Keith’s face with his own.

Shiro’s eyes were wide and searching, but he remained quiet. Keith had expected Shiro to take the lead, though, in retrospect, he knew Shiro well enough that he realized he should have known Shiro would have never made the first move. Keith leaned up, angling his face so that their lips were parallel. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, mentally cursing the hesitation that flooded his voice.

Shiro opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it before nodding his head as a blush crept over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

Keith quickly pulled Shiro down to meet his lips, leaning backwards until Shiro was hovering over him on the bed, holding himself up with both arms. The kiss was gentle, a soft massage of lips. 

Keith wanted more. He needed more. He signed up for more. 

He let his hand travel from the tie to Shiro’s defined jawline, pulling his face closer, and as soon as a soft gasp attempted to leave Shiro’s lips, Keith allowed his tongue to snake into the open mouth. Again, Shiro seemed hesitant, slowly maneuvering their tongues to slide against each other.

Keith fought the growl in the back of his throat, moving his other hand from Shiro’s hip to his face, to pull him in further before he nipped at Shiro’s bottom lip playfully.

Shiro’s breath stuttered, and Keith dove in again, relief washing over him when Shiro began to reciprocate his veracity. 

Keith couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Shiro moved a hand from the bed to his hip, the sound lingering between their mouths and blending into one when Shiro moaned in response.

Satisfied with the intensity of the kiss, Keith let his hands travel heavily down the sides of Shiro’s face, across his thick neck, and over broad shoulders. He lifted his legs, bending them at the knees and resting his feet on the bed, giving him leverage to thrust upwards, his erection meeting Shiro’s thigh. The friction caused a moan to escape deep from his throat. 

Shiro had become instantly distracted by the motion, his kiss falling short suddenly, and his hand squeezing tighter onto Keith’s hip before he broke the kiss with a gasp of breath.

“Keith…” his voice was husky and deep, his eyes like a violent war as he fought with his own reasoning. “I have to go to work.” He tried, but the words sounded strangled, even to Keith’s ears.

Keith narrowed his eyes, a sharp glare at Shiro before he locked a leg around the other man’s thigh. “I distinctly remember you saying something about how you'd let me fuck your mouth.” 

Shiro shuddered before him, a visible earthquake that shook the man's entire body, a sharp inhale and a quick flutter of eyelashes. His eyes were stormy and still war ridden, but slowly a darkness crept within the ice there.

Keith lifted his head to nip at Shiro’s lip again. “And something about eating my ass like you've never had a meal before.” 

Shiro bit his lip, his hand gripping even tighter on Keith’s thigh, causing him to hum at the sharp pressure there.

“You told me to cum for you Shiro.” Keith purred, letting his tongue trail a light playful line up Shiro’s neck until his lips hovered right next to the shell of his ear. “Don't you want to make me cum for you?”

Shiro growled, a primal sound deep from the back of his throat, and Keith couldn't help but smirk. He had won.

He was surprised when Shiro was suddenly kneeling on the floor in front of him, Keith propped himself on his elbows to look down as the man fumbled with his tight leather pants before peeling them off his skin, freeing his erection. It bobbed back and forth in the quickness before Shiro deftly wrapped a large hand around it to steady it.

Their eyes locked, and Keith lost his breath, staring into the dark pools of silver shards, watching with bated breath as Shiro slowly moved forward, licking his lips to moisten them before placing them entirely on the head of Keith’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Keith moaned loudly, throwing his head back at the wet warmth surrounding him, his eyes shuddered closed, not able to stop them from rolling into the back of his head at the sensation.

Shiro’s hand fell from its grasp on his cock before his head slowly travelled down, tongue tracing light patterns on the underside of his dick in a motion Keith knew had to have been practiced. A soft moan vibrated around him, the deeper the hot mouth allowed him entrance. “Fuck.” He whined, throwing his head forward to look once more as Shiro swallowed him entirely, before slowly traveling back up and releasing him with a loud pop.

“Mmmm.” Keith whined at the lost contact. “Not fair.” He added with a pout.

Shiro grinned deviously in front of him, making those coils of desire twist and knot in his stomach again. “I'm pretty sure I said I would tease you too.” He said, his voice deep and sultry. 

Keith bit his lip, watching as Shiro lapped at the underside of his dick with soft wet touches. Soft wet teases. “And fucking your mouth.” Keith said, surprised with how raspy his voice had come out.

Shiro hummed lightly, his hand reaching up to lazily stroke Keith before he dipped his head down, sucking gently on his balls. The sensation alone made Keith’s elbows buckle, and he found himself lying flat on his back once more, gasping lightly for breath before Shiro’s tongue started to travel farther.

“Oh fuck.” Keith all but whined, his hands reaching up to grasp at Shiro’s hair when that skilled tongue began to gently lap at his entrance.

“Shiiiit.” Another whine escaped Keith’s lips. Shiro’s deft tongue slowly, teasingly, circling his entrance. But Keith had never been a very patient man, and he pushed Shiro’s face closer as he spread his legs further apart.

“OH YES!” Keith yelled when that tongue entered him, slicking him up, thrusting into him as deep as it could.

“Mm.” Shiro moaned. “You're louder than I thought you would be.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Keith growled between clenched teeth, frustrated when Shiro had removed his tongue to speak. One small nudge of his hands on the back of Shiro’s head, and that tongue was fucking him again.

Keith allowed expletives to spill from his lips in near shouts, pushing back to meet each thrust of Shiro’s tongue and thrusting up to meet Shiro’s palm. He could feel the coil of sweet release pooling in his gut, but the slow pace of Shiro’s hand kept him from spilling.

“Shiro…” Keith whined, thrusting upwards faster, but Shiro was steadfast. “Please?” He begged.

The disappointment he felt when Shiro stopped tongue fucking him was quickly replaced with relief, when Shiro sucked his dick into his mouth. “Fuck.” He shuddered, leaning forward to look. Shiro looked amazing, his eyes glazed and dark, like billowing smoke, reddened and moistened lips engulfing his cock. A beautiful red hue to his cheeks. Keith shuddered a breath at the sight before keening when a finger slipped into him slowly.

Keith swallowed, pushing Shiro’s forelock from his face, to get a better view of his eyes, but Shiro didn't move, save for a slight twist of his lips in what Keith could only assume was meant as a grin, masked by his dick.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Keith asked, breathless.

Shiro hummed, sliding his eyes closed blissfully.

And how could he refuse? Keith held Shiro’s head still, slowly thrusting upwards, hitting the back of Shiro’s throat, feeling it constrict around him before pulling back down and repeating the action slowly.

“Shit.” He muttered in a shaky breath. “You feel so good.” He praised, breath catching in his throat when Shiro opened his eyes again, staring at him with a sparkle. “Mmm.” He moaned, thrusting upwards again and fighting to keep what little resolve he had left not to obliterate Shiro’s throat. 

That resolve didn't last long, however, and after only three more shallow controlled thrusts, Keith found himself flat on the bed again, holding onto Shiro’s head tightly and mercilessly slamming into his mouth, not even registering the sound of a zipper, or the shift of Shiro’s body as the other man jerked himself.

“Fuck Shiro.” He spat out, the coil of release settling deep in his stomach and seeping towards his balls. “Shit.” He cursed again, trying desperately not to allow his release, but Shiro’s mouth felt too good to hold off for long. 

“Shiro.” He whined, throwing his head back and forth, as if the motion would stop his orgasm. He desperately pulled at Shiro’s hair, not able to stop his thrusting, but able to control his arms at least. Their motions trying to pull Shiro off of him, but instead, Shiro pushed forward more, moaning around his dick. “Shiro, stop.” He begged, his hands clumsily clutching at short hairs, but failing quickly to accomplish anything as weakness overcame him. “I'm gonna cum.” He warned, far earlier than he needed to, hoping the words would have Shiro pulling off him, but Shiro simply moaned, his hand quickening on his own dick, finger slamming into him. Keith was done for.

With a loud “fuck” yelled into the condo that seemed to echo with his ragged breath, he shot into Shiro’s throat, thrusting lazily a few more times, milking himself into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s moan made him shudder, the vibrations edging his orgasm farther, deeper, and they were suddenly both very still. He could feel the warmth of Shiro’s cum drip down his leg as the other man rode out his own orgasm before slowly lifting his mouth off Keith’s cock.

“Shit.” Keith muttered finally, his eyes heavy and his brain feeling clouded in his post orgasmic bliss. 

“Mm,” Was all Shiro mustered, lying his head on Keith’s thigh while he caught his own breath.

Keith must have fallen asleep, because the silence seemed to linger for only a moment, but by the time Shiro had put his hand on Keith’s thigh to steady himself as he stood up, the cum on his leg had dried completely.

“I should probably let work know I'm not dead. I'm sure they've figured out I'm not coming in today.” Shiro muttered, though it seemed to be mostly to himself.

Keith couldn't help the satisfied grin that spread across his lips, but Shiro was already heading for the bedroom door.

“Told you I would make it worth your while.” He said, earning a husky chuckle from Shiro before the man left.

Keith had been on the verge of falling asleep again when Shiro came back into the room. He muttered drowsily, “Coffee now?”

Shiro hummed before responding, “Shower first.” There was a slight pause before he added, “You can go first if you'd like.”

Keith decided quickly, as he shifted his leg and felt the cum pulling at the hair sprinkled there that going first sounded great.

_________________

Once showered and dressed, Keith and Shiro found themselves at the Dunkin Donuts Keith now vaguely remembered from the night before. “What happened to that little cafe place I was telling you about?”

Shiro shrugged and grinned at him. “You prefer Dunkin. You're the Coffee Connoisseur after all.”

Keith couldn't fight back his smile as he watched Shiro scrutinize the menu flashing behind the counter.

With their coffees in front of them, they found themselves seated at a small table with an awkward tension falling between them. Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, and Keith found the blank design of the table very interesting.

Finally, Shiro broke the silence. “I think we're doing all this kind of backwards…” He started, trailing off and looking away when Keith met his gaze briefly. “Can we…” He frowned, clearly trying to come up with the right words. “Is this…” The frown deepened, and he sighed, letting his fingers play with the small plastic flap of his coffee. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He finally spat out, face going intensely red, and a slight cringe creasing the spot between his eyebrows when he closed his eyes.

Keith watched with amusement for a brief moment before he let his hand lay gently on top of Shiro’s, still fidgeting with the lid. “Yes.” Shiro’s eyes shot open, revealing a surprised look. “Definitely.” Keith added with a gentle smile which Shiro returned bashfully, before he leaned over the small table to connect their lips in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. I'm sorry. That's all I have to give for this. There is a new project I need to work on desperately, and this has been holding me back from doing so. This is all I have for you. I adore all of you, and I'm sorry if this didn't meet your expectations~this was never supposed to happen.


End file.
